


Casually In Love

by Nenaro



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Humor, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Making Out, Post TWOTL, Stains, Will being thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenaro/pseuds/Nenaro
Summary: What makes Will hot under the collar?Hannibals clothing choices apparently.





	Casually In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to re write this....

With a tired sigh Will rolls his neck. Hes been fussing with this engine for a few hours now and as he stands up his joints let out angry pops making him grunt and groan. He wipes his forehead on the sleeve of his shirt and grimaces at how sweaty he is, shirt sticking to his damp skin when he stretches his arms above his head. 

The garage is a bit stuffy he notes, having forgotten to turn on his fan as he was so engrossed in his work. He’d open the garage door normally but a nasty storm has been going on all morning. 

Licking his dry lips he realizes how thirsty he is too. His eyes pan over to where he keeps his tools and sees his glass from this morning completely empty.

“Hannibal!” Will calls knowing Hannibal should be able to hear him. He bends his back wincing at how sore it is. “Can you bring me a glass of water?”

The kitchen door creeks open a moment later, just enough for Hannibal’s voice to carry through. “I’ve just finished preparing lunch Will, perhaps it’s time you came out of your den for bit.” 

The younger man rolls his eyes, he knows Hannibal hates not seeing him all day but sometimes Will just needs to silence his mind. Hannibal has his dinner parties and opera, Will has his tinkering and fishing. 

With one last long stretch Will snatches his old glass and makes his way over to the cracked open door. He stops as he spies one of his grease rags. Snatching it up he tucks it into his back pocket before shoving the door open with his shoulder. 

With purpose he goes to the sink to fill up his glass, something that annoys Hannibal to no end as ‘We have a water filter on the fridge for that Will’. Bringing the glass to his lips he turns as Hannibal speaks to him from next to the fridge. Will sucks in a sharp breath and almost loses his grip on the glass as he rakes his blue eyes over Hannibal’s form. 

“There you are, I was hoping to discuss-“ 

Will doesn’t let the other man finish. Almost tossing his glass in the sink, he hurriedly strides over and shoves into Hannibal smashing their lips together. Hands grip the front of his sweaty shirt trying to push him off. Will pays them no mind as he groans and all but forces Hannibal back, toppling both of them as neither can stop their descent. 

Grease covered hands grab and pull desperately at Hannibal. First pulling at his loose but clean hair and then his clothes, staining Hannibal as Will nips and sucks at the older mans mouth hungrily. Hannibal breathes deeply through his nose as the smell of sweat, arousal, and grease assault his senses. His annoyance being quickly forgotten though as Wills lips leave his mouth and teeth find his throat biting hard enough to leave a mark. 

Will snarls as he grabs a palmful of Hannibals jean clad ass, both men moaning at the action. Mouths meet again in a rushed but forceful kiss. He’s never seen Hannibal so much as wear anything less casual than one of his sweaters. But here the man is, wearing jeans and a v-neck t-shirt Will didn’t know Hannibal even owned. 

Its too much and makes him throb with want. He drags himself away from Hannibals mouth and breathes heavily. Will licks his lips as arousal shoots through him at the sight of the dark streaks his hands had made over Hannibal’s white shirt.

Groaning he rocks into the man under him as he drags his hands down the shirt before yanking it up with black hands, just enough to get to the button of those jeans. Those jeans hugged Hannibal too well in Wills opinion. 

“What on earth Will-“ Hannibal can barely gasp out as the younger man shoves a hand into the front of his jeans and squeezes his growing hardness. Will moans as his hand touches Hannibal’s naked cock, the knowledge of Hannibal going commando making him swell even further in his own jeans. 

Teeth nip at Hannibals bottom lip, sucking it into Wills mouth as the younger mans rough hand strokes expertly over his cock. Thumb rubbing over the head spreading the beginnings of pre come over it. Will swallows Hannibals moan with another wet kiss as he removes his hand and snakes it around to others ass.

Will slips his other hand slowly up and around the back of Hannibals neck. Holding him closer and leaving black grease smeared over his skin. Both men gasp into each other’s mouths as their hips align and hard lengths press together. Thrusting hard, Will begins a steady rhythm that has both men groaning loudly and shivering in pleasure. 

Hissing in pleasure after a particularly sharp thrust, Hannibal throws his head back against the tiled floor. Seeing his neck exposed Will leans down to nip and suck wetly at the now sweaty skin making Hannibal growl deep in his throat at the sensation. 

Wanting more leverage Will let’s go of Hannibal’s neck and drags his hand down Hannibal’s chest and side as he reaches for the mans thigh. Gripping it hard he roughly pulls Hannibals thigh up and around his hip allowing Will to settle further against Hannibal’s cock. Both men groan at the new angle, Hannibal bucking up hard as he locks his leg around Will. 

With another desperate growl Hannibal reaches to grip Will tightly by his sweat dampened curls. He yanks Will away from his neck and guides their lips together for a bruising kiss. Will moans at the near painful hold as they kiss deeply, both grunting as their tongues tangle and slip against each other. 

Will whines and shivers as Hannibal nips and sucks at his bottom lip causing him to grip tighter on the older man. Hannibal arches up into Will with a moan as the mans fingers dig into his backside hard enough to leave bruises. 

Keeping his grip on Wills hair he reaches down to try to yank Wills flannel apart but the buttons stubbornly hold. He desperately wants to feel Wills skin but he knows he can’t last, his release climbing too fast.

“Will!” He gasps into another kiss, “Will, slow down! Please,” Hannibal pants when his mouth is finally free. Hannibal sighs as teeth scrape his jaw and a tongue soothes the spot with attention. A gruff ‘No’ is rumbled into his skin before the speed of Wills thrusts pick up, getting impossibly rougher with each thrust. Will can feel himself leaking in his underwear and jeans, desperate for release.

Will groans as Hannibal’s hands shift, letting go of his hair only to claw down his back and grip his ass hard. “Fuck,” he gasps burying his face into Hannibal’s shoulder as the larger mans hands smash their bodies together tighter. Will yanks himself back with a snarl, he’s not coming before Hannibal does and he wants to watch as Hannibal comes in his jeans. 

His gaze travels down between their bodies and he shivers seeing Hannibal’s slick cock peeking out between the open zipper of the jeans. It’s glistening with so much pre come and Will wishes he had the patience to taste it. 

“No underwear Han-Hannibal?” He shivers again, glancing up at the panting man. 

Will doesn’t give Hannibal a chance to answer, too impatient as he adjusts their position, him on his knees with Hannibal in his lap. Full throbbing cock digging into Hannibal’s jean covered ass as he ruts roughly. He palms Hannibal over his jeans, causing the man to cry out and arch up in his grip. It’s a beautiful sight, almost pushing Will over the edge.

Hannibal throws his head back at the feeling of Wills hot arousal rubbing roughly against him in promise. “Will,” he pants out not able to say much more as his breath keeps getting punched out of him. Clamping his legs around Wills hips he shivers and feels himself spill more pre come just imagining the other mans cock slipping wet and rough, in and out and back in again. He feels empty clenching down on nothing. 

Will licks his lips as he palms Hannibal’s balls before giving the older mans slick cock a rough squeeze. Hannibal tightens his legs around Wills hips and bucks, ass rubbing roughly against Wills cock.

The older man gasps and squirms as a hand snakes inside his shirt and rolls one of his nipples. Will pinches and pulls making the nipple hard before spreading his hand and curling it into Hannibal’s chest hair, holding the older man down in place. 

Panting Hannibal lifts his head snapping his eyes open and looks down at Wills grease stained hand squeezing him through his open jeans. The sight of those rough mechanics hands stroking his cock and staining him has him jerking and shouting in sudden hot release. 

“Fuck! Hannibal!” Will hisses as he watches Hannibal come undone beneath him. His thrusts stutter against Hannibal’s jean covered ass and then stills yelling out his own release as he watches spurts of hot come shoot from the older man. 

Hannibal pants deeply, light headed, and dazed from his orgasm. His head sinks back and he relaxes against the welcomed coolness of the tiled floor beneath him. His body humming with bliss as he smiles lazily. 

Will lets go of his grip on Hannibals chest, slipping his hand out of the white shirt and shivers as the older man lets himself relax, legs falling and splaying out in his blissed state.

Blue eyes trail across Hannibals body surveying the mess left across his body. Will bites his kiss swollen lip and commits to memory to image that is Hannibal splayed out in front of him, still panting from exertion, clothes and skin covered in grease stains from Wills hands roughly claiming him. 

Leaning over Hannibal, Will nuzzles into the older mans neck and inhales his scent. He presses soft kisses to his sweaty skin as he rubs his hands gently up and down Hannibals thighs, the jeans soft under his touch. 

Hannibal sighs at the lips slowly moving over his check and jaw, enjoying the loving touches. Relaxed he reaches for Wills face with both his hands and brings the younger mans lips to his own. The kiss is light, lips just grazing. They both smile against each other before pressing into full slow kisses. 

Wanting Wills body pressed closer to his Hannibal arches up to get closer, but sucks in a breath and groans at the soreness of the move. Noticing his discomfort Will leans back and arches an eyebrow at Hannibal. 

“It’s nothing,” he grumbles at the smirk growing on Wills face. 

Will gives Hannibal a once over with his eyes and then backs off completely. His smirk growing as Hannibal tries to pull him back in as he moves to stand. Staring down at the disheveled man he cant help but smile showing off his teeth as he sees just how messy Hannibal is. Hair completely out of order, jeans unzipped. Grease stains down his face, neck, even his softening cock, and all over his clothing. Hannibal’s own come splattered on the older mans slightly pudgy stomach and staining his t-shirt over the grease Will had left on it.

It’s a sight that has Will warming up all over again. 

Instead of crawling back over the man and having his way with him as he’s tempted to do, Will pulls the red grease rag from his back pocket and begins wiping off any grease that hadn’t dried on his hands. Hannibal scowls at the rag, an accusing stare at is as watches Will clean himself. “You couldn’t have done that before ravishing me?”

Will licks his lips one last time taking in the image that is Hannibal lying across the kitchen floor. “Good talk,” he states, in answer to Hannibals statement just before Will had descended on him. Will turns and heads out of the kitchen toward their living room. 

“WILL!” Hannibal shouts glaring at the doorway Will went through. He groans as he tries to get up but his back protests the move. Sighing Hannibal relaxes back on to the tiles. He’ll get up in a few minutes. When hes not as loose limbed and sore. He shuts his eyes and begins to imagine what he will do to Will the next opportunity he has to get revenge for the younger mans disregard for his clothing and person. Hannibal grimaces as his skin cools and he’s made aware of how sticky he is.

The sound of incoming footsteps has him cracking his eyes and lifting his head, Will has returned with a smile on his face, cushion, and throw blanket in hand. Curiously he watches as the man crouches next to his head. He doesn’t say anything as he lifts Hannibals head up and sets the cushion underneath it. Hannibal relaxes into it as Will uses his grease rag and wipes the come off of his stomach before draping the blanket over him. A ‘semi’ clean hand cards through his messy locks making Hannibal sigh and close his eyes again. He hears Will chuckle before the younger man climbs to his feet again, fills a glass of water, and heads back to the garage, taking a plate of the almost forgotten lunch with him.

Hannibal frowns, if he wasn’t so tired and ashamed to admit a bit sore, hed march into the garage and drag Will upstairs with him to get his revenge. Instead he stays where hes at and lets the cool tiles under his back sooth his soft ache. 

That night, after Will has completed work on the boat engine, he flips the lights off as he exits the garage and enters the kitchen. Inhaling he smells dinner cooking in the oven. Smiling he sees the cushion and blanket neatly stacked and folded on the island counter in the kitchen. Spying a makeshift ice pack melting in the sink he grins and downs a glass of water. 

Stretching Will heads upstairs intending on taking a shower to clear away the grease and oil he’s got all over himself. 

He sheds his shirt as he enters their shared bedroom, dropping it into their hamper, and snorts as he catches a glimpse of Hannibal near their closet. The man has showered and is wearing a three piece suit. Of course he is. Will scratches at his belly as he watches the older man fiddle with his cuff links.

Noticing his audience Hannibal gives Will a look. “Something on your mind, dear Will?”

Will gives him a heated look and then shrugs, “You should wear jeans more often.” He starts unbuttoning his own still slightly soiled jeans not taking his eyes off of the older man. 

“Why, so you can paw your filthy grease covered claws all over and ruin them?” Hannibal replies coolly giving Will an unimpressed look. He had enjoyed their impromptu love making earlier even at the expense of his clothes and would gladly do it again, but he wont let Will in on that little secret. He’d have no more good clothing otherwise.

Will smirks as he drops his pants to the floor toeing off his socks as well. He steps away from his clothes now fully nude, stained boxers long ago removed. Prowling up to Hannibal he presses in close, being mindful not to get any stray grease on his suit. “Absolutely,” he rasps into Hannibals ear, licking it as he continues, “You wear grease stains well.”

Staying close Will leans around Hannibal and grabs a towel. He lightly nips at one of the marks he left on the older mans neck. Hearing Hannibal’s quick intake of air at the nip Will steps back and around the man, heading toward the master bathroom. 

“You’re ass looks good in stained jeans as well,” he chuckles. Feeling a bit mischievous and ever the glutton for punishment he rolls the towel up and then snaps it. The tip slaps against Hannibals trousered covered ass with a loud crack. 

“Will!” Hannibal whips around and snarls at the younger man. Will laughs loudly and darts into the bathroom, Hannibal hot on his tail. 

Luckily the oven had been turned off, dinner being kept warm for when the two finally made it back downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Well....this is my first fic in a very long while. On top of that it’s ‘smut’. Not beta’d and I know I should have asked for help...
> 
> I’m very rusty. This came out very stiff...oops.
> 
> Even I can see that. BUT I gave it a shot. Next will be better!
> 
> This was prompted by a friend and I decided to run away with it. 
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr the names hannigramwich.


End file.
